Les Messagers
by Megan Jeudusort
Summary: 5 jeunes retourne dans le passé, alors que Harry Potter est en 6ième année pour donner quelque chose à Harry qui pourrais changer le futur. PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 5 AVANAT LE 3 JANVIER!


Note de l'auteure : Ceci est ma deuxième fic. et la première n'était vraiment pas celle du siècle!! ^__~  
  
Email: megy666ahoo.ca  
  
Disclaimer: Presque tout ici est à moi, je crois. à part quelque nom de familles ^__~  
  
Résumé général : 5 jeunes retourne dans le passé, alors que Harry Potter est en 6ième année pour donner quelque chose à Harry qui pourrais changer le futur.  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Emma, Sally, William et Megan sont chez cette dernière et font un " party retrouvaille " . Nous sommes en l'an 2075 et les Forces du Mal règne sur la Terre.  
  
Note de l'auteure : Je suis en train de lire le Tome 5. Mais comme je ne suis pas rendue très très loin (p.83), il n'y aura pas de spoiler. Avant de dévoiler quoi que se soit, je vais attendre jusqu'au 3 janvier 2004. Je crois que je n'aurais pas de problème.  
  
Bon! Je crois que j'ai assez parlé. Voici le.  
  
Prologue  
  
Megan était couchée sur le gazon humide à regarder les étoiles. À coté d'elle, Sally regardait sa montre. Elle affichait 6 : 25. Sally se laissa tomber par terre. C'est alors qu'arriva William. Il s'approcha lentement de Sally, puis il lui fit un saut. Sally fit un saut. Elle se retourna, levant les poings.  
  
-Calme-toi, Lilo! C'est juste moi! Dit William.  
  
-Ne me fait plus jamais ça, Will! Tu sais que je déteste ça! Répondit Sally en baissant les poings.  
  
Puis elle donna un bisou sur la joue de William.  
  
-Bon, les amoureux, je vais chercher Emma, d'accord? Dit Megan. Vous restez ici? Ça ne sera pas long, environs cinq minutes et je reviens. Je vous fais confiance!  
  
Puis elle s'éloigna. Elle alla dans l'entrée, pris son manteau puis elle sortit. Elle se dirigea vers la droite. Megan monta une petite colline, puis elle alla dans l'entrée de la maison à sa gauche. Elle monta les grandes marches de pierre, puis elle sonna. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Patricia, la grande s?ur de Emma, ouvrit la porte. Elle fit entrer Megan avant de crier à sa s?ur de descendre. C'est alors que Carmen arriva puis sauta dans les bras de l'amie de sa s?ur. Davy, le plus jeune frère de Emma, arriva alors en poussant sa s?ur.  
  
-C'est MA fiancée! Bouda Davy.  
  
Meg éclata de rire. Un jour, lorsque Meg était chez son amie, Davy était arrivé devant Meg. Alors, il lui avait fait une « demande en mariage ». Meg, pour ne pas lui faire de peine, avait répondu oui.  
  
C'est alors que Emma arriva. Elle pris son manteau, puis elles partirent. Sur le chemin, elles rencontrèrent Angelo, le meilleur ami de Megan. Elle le salua puis elle continua son chemin en compagnie de Emma. Arrivées chez Meg, Emma regarda avec envie le buffet qui était sur la table du salon. Friandises et gâteaux de toutes sortes étaient répandue sur la grande table du salon. Megan partie chercher Will et Sally, qui étaient encore à l'extérieur.  
  
-Salut Em!  
  
Emma se retourna. Elle se précipita vers Sally puis elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
-Sally!! Comment ça va? Ça fait tellement longtemps! Dit Emma sur le bord des larmes.  
  
Will et Megan regardaient la scène de loin.  
  
Lorsque Emma lâcha enfin Sally, tout le monde allèrent s'assoirent sur le grand divan. La première chose que fit Em, c'était de manger.  
  
-Ça c'est passé comment à Beauxbâtons, Em? Demanda Will. Emma arrêta de manger.  
  
-Mal. Premièrement, j'ai été rejetée car j'étais la seule anglaise. Après, j'ai complètement raté le premier trimestre. Je ne comprenais jamais rien! Heureusement, je me suis rattrapée par la suite. Et le plus pire, c'est que la nourriture était française et je n'aime pas la nourriture française! C'est bien la dernière fois que je vais dans une école française pour perfectionner mon français! Et toi, à Durmstrang?? Est-il vrai que l'on apprend la Magie Noire là-bas depuis toujours? Rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Will.  
  
-Oui. C'est la seule, d'ailleurs. Avant les écoles n'étaient pas obliger d'enseigner la Magie Noire.  
  
-Normal, ce n'était pas les Forces du Mal qui régnait. Dit Sally. Megan ne laissa échapper qu'un petit « oui » déçu.  
  
-Oh! Arrêtez! Vous aller me couper l'appétit! S'exclama Emma. Tout le monde laissa échapper un petit rire.  
  
-La nourriture a encore une place de choix dans ta vie! Dit Will. Em lui lança un regard noir.  
  
-Et toi, Meg, à Poudlard?? Rien de nouveau?? Demanda Emma.  
  
-Non. toujours la même chose. Oria Potter se tien toujours à l'écart de tout le monde avec Elvina Weasley. Wasana Malefoy se vante encore d'avoir le même nom de famille que Will. Et la directrice, Feng, est encore plus sévère que d'habitude! Je la déteste! Ah! Il y a Ouvé, tu sais, le garçon sans histoire, et bien, il a découvert que son ancêtre était mort lors des Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il s'en vantait. et puis tout le monde l'a ignoré! C'était trop drôle! Oh! Et le père de Cala Crabb est mort. La pauvre.  
  
-Tu as oublié que Mrs. Delacour c'est fait renvoyer. Elle voulait nous montrer comment se protéger des dragons, puis elle en a apporté un. Un élève a été amputé d'une jambe. rajouta Sally.  
  
-Ah! Et toi, Lilo, comment a été ton échange? Demanda Emma  
  
-Très bien. Ma « jumelle » était gentille. Elle venait d'une école en Russie.  
  
-Ah! D'accord. Bon, on mange? Je meurs de faim! Dit Emma. Megan la regarda avant de prendre quelques pop-corn.  
  
**FENI**  
  
De retour dans le prochain épisode. 


End file.
